supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Paul Trout
To whomever finds this, which will probably end up being me anyway... I, am Dr Paul Trout, Bsc(Hons)., M.B., BChir., Ph.D., a British clinician and researcher. I mean, I know that, but you don't know that. So I thought I'd tell you that. Whoever you are. For now "you" are just a dictaphone, and frankly, I feel like I'm going mad for confiding in you. I've been doing so for a while now, but who's to say I'm not, in fact, going mad? I'm no psychiatrist, like I said, I'm an immunologist. What's that? I didn't say that yet? Oh. How silly of me. Of course. Well, here's my story then, in all its glorious details. Pre-Virus I graduated from Cambridge University as both a board-certified physician and a doctor of science - both my BSc and Ph.D. were in immunology, as I've said. Back then, that meant something... Before the virus hit, before all hell broke loose... I was somebody, I wasn't just "the guy with the lab coat", I was "DOCTOR Paul Trout" and it was "my doesn't your lab coat look fancy" and "Dr Trout to pathology, Dr Trout to pathology please". Now, where are the nurses? Where's the respect? Anyhow, back to the "story", if it's even worthy of being called that. I moved on, attended the London School of Tropical Medicine. I've never been one for staying in one place for very long, just long enough for the work to be done. Speaking of work, once I got there, I continued my immunological and microbiological research, with particular emphasis on virology and the pathology of virus propagation. If you know what that means, you are not me and you are also reading my journal, you need to contact the Kin now. We're looking to start a reearch facility/hopsital. Get here, and do it quick. Anyhow, specialising in that particular area proved to be a smart move, given what happened next. Once I was satisfied with my work in London, I headed West, to Atlanta, where I split his time between the CDC and a local hospital. To be entirely honest with you I did it because it allowed me both to remain board-certified and draw samples from unsuspecting patients. Do you have any idea the kinds of limits they put on lab samples? Huh? Any?! It's amazing we get any work done. I realised, having worked in a lab-only setting, just how useful it was to have access to a pool of sick people whom he could run tests and experiments on. I mean really, you want informed consent? Who am I, mother Teresa? These people are sick, and I can make them better. I will make them better. But first, I need to experiment, get blood, get tissue, get data. It's not that I want to, it's that I need to. I have to learn how things work, why they work. It's hardwired into my very being, and it's the reason that the Kin took me in. I can help them. Especially now with my powers, I'm practically unstoppable, I mean, I can manipulate matter on a molecular level! I am, on a fundamental level, a god. A god who has to be within two metres of his subject, but a god nonetheless. Add that to my energy constructs - my oh my do I love my energy constructs. How do you think I survived the world going to hell in a handbasket? It sure as hell wasn't my nonexistant scouting skills! No, I built a damn energy shield that just covered me and I roamed the streets of Atlanta unscathed. I'm sure with a bit of work I could get it to a more impressive level, but for now I'm satisfied with always-sterile scalpels. Not needing an autoclave has made my life a whole lot easier... You can find some of my adventures here. I'll be uploading more as and when I can find the SD cards holding the recordings - it may be quite some time before I find them all and put them in order... Post-Virus What is to become of me now that this has happened is yet to be decided. Having joined the Kin, I am now trying to establish a Hub at the CDC, where I used to work. God knows the Kin has the capabilities, but we just don't have the manpower. All you scientists and medics out there, join the Kin, join the effort to rebuild society by rebuilding the members of that society. Come to Atlanta - the Kin'll make it worth your while. Powers and Gallery Category:Kin Category:Science Category:Energy Constructs Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Male